When in Venice
by Adistoria
Summary: NaruSasu Left behind while his friends go on holiday, Naruto ends up at a Venetian festival where he finds he isn't as alone as he thinks.
1. Part I

**Title:** When in Venice  
**Author:** SilverWyrm / Adi  
**Characters:** Naruto, Sasuke  
**Genre:** AU, Romance  
**Status:** Multi-chapter, Complete  
**Word count:** ~12K overall  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way associated with the owner and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**A/N:** Written for hina88 who works to me to the bone -__- Something a little different from my usual style, but I hope you enjoy all the same

* * *

Sasuke glanced around his dorm room. The walls were void of posters, the desk empty of textbooks and the bed bare. It didn't look all that different from when it had been occupied by the university student. He took the minimalist approach when it came to his personal surroundings. A suitcase stood by the door, key already in, but the owner stood a few feet away. His feet led him back to the bed, and Sasuke lay back down on the stripped mattress. Arms folded to support his head as his gaze traced the lines of the ceiling. Outside, as was typical of England, grey clouds hung in the sky giving neither sign of rain nor sunshine.

He felt dissatisfaction curl in his stomach. University had finished for his second year and he felt displaced. Flashes of the year floated through his mind, but no one memory stuck in his thoughts. It had all just seemed squashed and muddled together to add to the mundane that was the life of Uchiha Sasuke. He had felt excitement run through his blood, hot and intoxicating with the thoughts of a fresh start of doing what he wanted. But it hadn't happened. University had felt much like college and school had. Nothing that challenged him and brought sparks to dull eyes.

Sasuke twisted to lie on his stomach, one arm extended out so that a hand could trail the wooden floor. His fingertips brushed against something and he reached a little further to pull it out from beneath the bed. Bringing it out, he stared at the magazine. Pulling himself up into a sitting position he opened it. Lewd photos of nude men lay before him and still nothing stirred within him. He had known long ago that women and their frivolities were not for him. Their soft curves had never appealed. The idea that perhaps he was attracted to the other gender hadn't phased Sasuke, society and all its falseness rarely affected him. But as it turned out he only held a mild appreciation for the male anatomy. It still didn't seem enough.

* * *

In another part of the world, where the heat was barely bearable and sounds filled the streets of Venice, Naruto Uzumaki sat in a similar position on the lumpy bed of a youth hostel. The room wasn't as quiet though. It was filled with laughter and shouts. Along the rows of beds sat a group of backpackers he had joined a while back, their voices echoing in his ears. They were packing up to move on to a new place, Naruto however was returning home.

He flicked through all his photos, trying to recall the memories associated with each one. He smiled at the picture of him with his arm wrapped around a beautiful brunette whom he had insisted on taking a picture with because she had given him directions. He was surprised that stink marks couldn't be made out as Naruto had been wearing three day old clothes at the time. Naruto traced the lines of his birthmarks on the photo. Three symmetrical curves that were stretched across each cheek. It was as if the god that had created him had run fingers from cheek to jaw, marking him as he shaped the child's life even before it was born.

It would be his last night here in Venice, his last night before returning to a home he didn't know if he had anymore. Naruto's insides coiled in an unpleasant sensation at the reminder of his last face to face with his 'father'. This being the man who had taken Naruto in only for the child support and benefits he could scrounge out of the government. Money, which he had taken happily to gamble and piss away his life and just as much, if not more, Naruto's life.

Naruto shook his head as melancholy threatened to set upon him. Traveling for two years, doing odd jobs to pay his way had been like an endless adventure for him. He had shoved his past as far back into the deep recesses of his mind, intent upon doing better, showing everyone his worth.

Things had played out a little differently though.

Two years of fun and games until reality had been brought up short on him. The university he had applied to had deferred his entry too long and had queried if he was actually interested at all in attending. It hadn't actually meant to happen this way. All he had wanted was to get away for a little while, earn some cash and then go get his degree. Still, Naruto wasn't one to be left behind, he'd catch up to the world, and then some.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door causing Sasuke to jerk his head up and shove the magazine that had slipped out of his grip under his pillow. The knock came again and he felt apathetic-ness washed over him. He didn't want to go on this trip. If he just stayed here one more week. If he didn't answer the door. Could he honestly tell himself that he cared? His unemotional state wasn't an unusual aspect to Sasuke's personality but lately it had reached to the point where not much mattered anymore.

"Sasuke."

His eyes narrowed.

Neji stood in his room. Sasuke looked at the other man. They weren't so different but he couldn't see the same apathy in the white eyes, what was it that made Neji different from him?

Sasuke made contact with another pair of white eyes that belonged to the girl standing nervously by the door.

"S- Sasuke the others want to know if you're coming or not," Hinata spoke, eyes trained on the floor, but Sasuke's eyes remained on Neji. So much was Neji like him. Similar background, similar education, similar features, everything was similar. But not the same. Neji's eyes contained a certain softness.

He inclined his head in answer, indicating his small suitcase standing to the side, stamped with the Uchiha emblem.

* * *

"Naruto….Naruuutooo," a hand waved in front of his face as someone else bent to pick up the photo that had slipped from his grip.

Naruto glanced up with a bright grin plastered across his face. Usually he wasn't one to hide his emotions but he didn't see the need in burdening his friends with whatever was inside of him that had broken a long time ago and he had given up on fixing.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Naruto blinked up into earnest brown eyes, trying not to convey the longing he had to take up his friend's offer. He wanted to see so much more of the world. Kiba stood before him with an easy smile, anticipation for their new destination apparent in his eyes. Naruto's mouth shifted into pout mode. He did want to go. So badly. He wanted to travel, always. Life should always be like this, one endless adventure. However Naruto understood that there was more to being alive than following his own desires.

"I can't," a dramatic sigh escaped his mouth as he grabbed back the photo, hugging the brief love of his life to his chest. "You know how it is…"

He received a nod, they did understand, but they weren't finished running away just yet.

"Will you come see us off?" Another friend joined them, running fingers lightly over Naruto's bare shoulder along his bicep. Naruto shivered at the touch, his spine straightening. At least there were some things he wouldn't miss. Sai blinked at him, while reaching over him to pluck another photo out of the pile. A pale abdomen fully contacted with his and he glared in the Sai's direction. Sai never knew when to give up. Naruto glared at the taut stomach now directly in his line of sight, the firm muscles seemed to flex and relax in a hypnotizing dance.

"Move out of the way Sai," Naruto growled, he could just feel another penis joke coming on.

He looked up the exposed abs, over the 'top' the other man wore into blank unreadable eyes. It was unusual for Naruto to dislike the attention of anyone despite their gender, but with Sai it was understandable. He held no emotion in his vacant black eyes that otherwise would have been striking. However Naruto couldn't see the person inside, if there was one, and so he had no care for Sai's exterior.

"I was hoping you would show me yours if I showed you mine," Sai's smile, as usual, failed to reach his eyes.

Naruto's outburst about just where Sai could shove 'his' was cut off as Kiba intervened at that point, shoving Sai out of the way, "Now now ladies, no cat fighting 'kay?" He bared his teeth in a wide grin. "Naruto, you'll come see us off right?

Naruto nodded while keeping a careful eye out for Sai's hands. It would take up the better part of his morning going to the airport with them, but he would because he wanted to give them proper goodbyes and if he were honest, he was a little reluctant to let them go and be alone once again.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled. He was already regretting going on this trip and it had barely begun. They had managed to make the 9:15 train to Heathrow airport and were now seated. His arm was placed at an uncomfortable position on the armrest and his eyebrows were furrowed in a small frown. From his window seat, Sasuke could make out the rest of the world flashing by at a slight angle. The corner of his eye would pick out some random object before it was whisked away from his vision, too soon for his mind comprehend what it was. He wasn't particularly interested in the people seated around him; he was starting to get that butterfly feeling again. The strange sensation of starting something new and that maybe this time it would be different.

He closed his eyes to the world, letting the light dapple across his face before it was again swallowed up by the dim sun.

Sakura and Ino sat across from him, talking loudly in the way that girls often do. He felt no need to listen to what they were bickering about. He had noticed they were often like that. Constantly arguing but more often than not, it was light-hearted. They were together in the sense of best friends, but they shared a connection that was shown with the way they knew what the other was the thinking.

His shoulders rubbed uncomfortably on the rough cloth of his seat as dissatisfaction clawed at his insides. He could have had either of them. Ino had been throwing herself at him for the better part of the year, and she often still did in her irritating flirtatious way. Sakura was different. She was more subtle and had even managed to worm her way into his heart. Not in the way she had wanted of course. But he did care for her in his own Sasuke-way. They had been friends since they were in primary school after all. Sasuke knew that she still had residual feelings for him, and he wondered if they would ever go away. Not that he would do anything about them. Sakura had bought it on herself, and she would just have to deal with them herself.

Sakura caught him watching them and offered a tentative smile before turning back to Ino.

_This is a Great Western Train to Heathrow Airport, please have your tickets ready for inspection._

The robotic female voice greeted them from the speakers somewhere above as a ticket inspector walked down the aisle. Everyone began fumbling for their ticket. Sasuke could hear a loud woman arguing with the conductor over the validity of her ticket and imagined her to be plump and well dressed, a typical upper-class woman.

Moments later he was having the same problem.

"Scan it again." He was growing irritated now; this was the fifth time the man standing to this side of his seat was scanning the electronic blue travel card. The conductor wasn't exactly happy either.

"Look mate, it don't scan. You'll need to pay a fine." His northern accent did little to soothe Sasuke's nerves.

"I topped it up this morning. Scan it again." Sasuke gritted out.

A second conductor joined them and the Uchiha's eye twitched.

"Here." Neji handed across a crisp twenty, his face perpetually calm as he eyed the Uchiha.

Sasuke's dark eyes exchanged a look with Neji's white observant ones as he turned back to the window, to watch the world speed by again.

* * *

Naruto was eyeing the back of the water bus. He was trying to decide whether whisking one of the girls into his arms and holding them out Titanic style was a good idea. It was decided for him as the boat lurched slightly causing the contents of his stomach to lurch with it. Not the most pleasant of feelings. Naruto wasn't one to get seasick, however the way the water-bus driver was turning corners at alarming speeds, even the most iron strong stomachs were tested for their durability.

The weather remained hot, though the warm breeze would be whipped away as soon it touched his skin and the sky still held it strong bright blue. The suns near blinding rays were high in the centre of the vast blueness and Naruto's hand reached up towards it. It still fascinated him how it could be so far away and yet appear so close.

He bent over the side of the boat and watched with rapt attention at the mesmerising way the foam of the white water was created and then trickled away over the blue of the sea. Rough fingers held onto the railings as his body leaned further and further out, his nose inhaling the scent of salt. He breathed deep and closed his eyes to the world. The light danced on his eyelids, making what he could see an orange red mesh of colour.

He was disturbed from the emptiness of his thoughts by a finger tapping at his shoulder; he turned around to squint at the person, the sun making it difficult to get a good look. A disgruntled looking man stood there. Naruto took in his appearance, skin a dark leather colour and texture and the pathetic attempt at a comb over did little to block the reflection of light from his balding head. Naruto smiled broadly at the old man who was looking at him expectantly. The smile turned a little hesitant as the stranger held out a hand, the palm face up and spoke a sentence in barking Italian.

"Erm…" He looked uncertainly around for some form of help while his hand twitched, quite tempted to slap the other man's palm in the semblance of a high-five.

He scrunched up his face as the man spoke louder and slower, but still very much in Italian. He watched the mouth form shapes, leaning closer. The confused look remained on his face, eyebrows drawn together and lips turned down on one side.

The man spoke louder again, more demanding.

"I … uh…"

"He's just asking for your ticket, Naruto."

Sai had materialised at his side, standing a little too close, his unnaturally pale skin seeming sickly in the brightness.

"I knew that!" Naruto growled, hands fumbling to reach into his pockets, fingers moving deep into his loose cargo pants.

"Of course you did," Sai smiled agreeably before turning to the increasingly agitated ticket conductor and speaking in fluent Italian. Naruto's eye twitched in Sai's direction as his hands continued to grope all over his body. Another growl of irritation escaped past his lips as Sai turned his dark eyes back on him, smile steadily in place as he watched Naruto grow more uncomfortable.

Naruto grumbled about twisted perverts eye raping him as he continued to search his person. After a while of emptying out everything in his pockets and getting high strung about his missing ticket, he seriously contemplated jumping ship. But there was no escape route and so his mini fantasy of rowing away while giving the middle finger to the ticket conductor died a quick death.

Sai continued smiling as he reached around Naruto, bending to pick up the slip of paper lying innocently on the wooden floor. "So inattentive, Naruto." The side of his bared stomach brushed against the Naruto's leg.

Sai handed the ticket to the conductor, his eyes closed, and lips quirked in that odd smile of his. Naruto stared a little longer. He sighed and shook his head, spikes messily falling to frame suddenly tired eyes. Things that looked right on paper didn't always translate very well to real life.

He turned his back on Sai in favour of watching the vastness of the sea shift, form and lose shape.

* * *

The rest of the journey had been relatively trouble free. They had been a little pushed for time since Ino had so much luggage with her. It had taken a lot of talking from Ino at Sasuke and Neji to get them to help. Finding a trolley for her had saved time, though when she had decided to sit on top of it and expected to be pushed around, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke had just walked off, leaving Hinata to look around apprehensively.

During the flight, little of interest had occurred, seated next to Neji. The two had passed the time in silence. Neji with his book and Sasuke with his headphones. Sakura and Ino had tried to engage them in conversation but had eventually given up. Ino attracted Neji's attention by talking about the best way to increase Hinata's sex appeal.

It was only once they had reached their destination that problems had arisen. Ino couldn't find her passport, and then some of her suitcases hadn't turned up. Sasuke had been all but ready to strangle the girl, but his solution had to be to turn up the volume of his iPod and block out all sounds of the airport. He had read the signs printed in three languages and gone in search of coffee.

He was now standing a few yards away, coffee in hand, and the other raking his through his hair as he tried to figure out which direction he had come from. His eyes wandered from the screens hung above showing the destination and arrival times of the different flights. He scanned the area and his eyes settled on a group of young travelers. They laughed easily, and one young man seemed to be the centre of their attention.

Sasuke's eyes trailed the view of a blond man who held everyone's interest from behind, and his eyebrow quirked upwards as he felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. Tanned skin suited the black wife beater well, and he could just make out the definition of muscle along the arms. Sasuke's grip on his coffee cup loosened slightly as the blond wrapped his arms around one person and then the next.

One of the girls stood on tip toe to kiss the blond on the cheek. The man then moved on to a tall pale-skinned guy, hesitantly moving into his personal space. Sasuke's eyes continued to stare, intruding on their moment.

As the blond stepped back Sasuke got a full view of his wide disconcerting blue eyes as he glanced in the Uchiha's direction.

It felt like the world had gone on mute.

* * *

Naruto slouched down in his chair, arms spreading out either side of the rests and his butt half off the chair. They were sitting at the airport now. The cheap flight that Kiba had supposedly scored at a 'really sweet deal' had been delayed by _four_ hours.

Three of those hours had already been eaten up with various activities. The first had involved teaming up with Kiba to yell at a range of authorities. Once they had been threatened with the police, or what Kiba had insisted was the Italian Mafia they had quieted for a while.

He had spent a significant amount of time glaring at Sai. Sai hadn't done anything in particular, but for some irrational reason he pissed Naruto off. It could have been something to do with the constant digs at his supposed lack of penis, accompanied by drawing pictures of Naruto. Naked. Sans penis. Naruto didn't want to know how Sai managed to do such an accurate sketch of his anatomy.

The remainder of the time he had been whining about his empty belly. It didn't have to be ramen; it could have been anything just to stop his stomach chewing on his liver. The airport did have restaurants and fast food places but Naruto's cash was low and he needed most of it to get back to hostel that night.

Naruto was now people-watching. He found, that if people didn't think anyone was watching, they did the oddest things, even in public. Nose-pickers so far had totaled twelve. People got itches in weird places too. The airport was busy and no one noticed the blue-eyed observer drinking in the atmosphere.

"Naruto, it's getting late now, don't you wanna head back? It shouldn't be too long now." Kiba shook Naruto out of his thoughts by hitting him in the face with a packet of crisps.

Naruto slouched down even further in his seat and stared up at the ceiling high above.

"Do you guys have to go? You know Prague won't be any fun without me!" And their argument began once again. Why Naruto should go with them, who needed university anyway? Life was too short, etc, etc. Naruto shook his head. He needed to be better, he needed more. It wasn't worth it otherwise.

He said his goodbyes. Rounds of slapping him on the back, wishing him luck, and even a few kisses on the cheek had Naruto beaming. When it came to saying goodbye to Sai though he approached him with caution.

Sai smiled at him brightly and held his arms out open and Naruto gulped a little. He stepped into the embrace, his arms sliding across Sai's sides who pulled his pale limbs up over Naruto's shoulders. His fingers brushed against the warm skin of his lower back and he quickly pulled his hands upwards to a more danger-free zone. It didn't seem so bad.

He looked up as he released Sai and over his shoulder he looked into a pair of dark eyes he hadn't known were trained directly on him.

* * *


	2. Part II

**A/N:** Written for hina88 who is still far too cruel to me. -___- you'd think she'd have sweetened up a little by now D:

* * *

The volume had been turned up again. Sakura stood before him, talking amicably as she attempted to take the coffee out his hands. A strand of her pink hair was stuck to her forehead. Perspiration was beaded along her eyebrows which were now arched in enquiry.

The eye contact was broken, and for a moment Sasuke panicked irrationally because he couldn't remember the shade of blue that they were.

"Sasuke, you're acting weird." Sakura seemed to have gotten a little annoyed now. He looked down at her. Her green eyes softened and she smiled. Her lips curved too much, her lashes were too long, the line of her jaw too smooth, heart-shaped. With an unexplainable surge of frustration his eyes narrowed.

Mouth turning in a downward twist, he walked away, momentarily forgetting the surprised blue eyes in his urge to get out of the crowded airport.

He located the rest of the group with a concerned and confused Sakura following. Ino stood in the centre of an open space surrounded by her copious amount of baggage arguing loudly with Neji while Hinata stood in his shadow, almost cowering as the two argued on her behalf.

"He was _hot_," she emphasised the word as if this argument should end on that statement. Her upturned nose was high in the air. Neji did not seem amused. His white eyes burned at the long pony tail of blonde hair which was now presented to him before it whipped into his face, cutting off his reply.

"Ah! The little emo boy is back!" Now a pair of black eyes joined in with the silent glaring.

* * *

For Naruto, it felt like he had blinked, something pink had obscured his view, and then blinked again and there was just an empty space left. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It felt like three photo snaps in time, dark eyes, and pink, then nothing.

He didn't know why he kept thinking about this but as his mind processed the instinct to reach out, everything around him in the world slotted back into place. Sai stood once again before him an easy fake smile playing across his otherwise blank face. He stood in the busy Venice Marco Polo airport watching as his friends were in the various stages of collecting their things. The dark eyes before his were so similar to the ones he had just seen. Their shape, their colour, all blurred together in his mind.

Sai took a step closer and Naruto leaned forwards automatically before spluttering as lips touched his. His hands and legs jumped to life as he pushed the pale man away, hacking whatever trace of Sai had entered into him and wiping at his mouth.

"Yup, as dickless as ever," Sai didn't seem in the slightest bit perturbed by Naruto's negative reaction. He tilted his head at the flare of anger in Naruto's clear eyes. "See you Naruto," he murmured with no inflection, lifting his backpack and joining the others as they made their way to the departure entrances.

He felt a hand clap on his shoulder and turned to see Kiba walking just ahead, his hand raised, his back presented. Naruto slumped down on the metal linked seats, his foot kicking restlessly at the carpet. He should have gone with them. He regretted it now. Now that there was no one to talk to, to laugh with and what felt like no direction to go in.

A knot tightened in his stomach. He rubbed absently at his lips, picking at the skin there.

* * *

Sasuke watched in mild amusement as the argument between Ino and Neji escalated to the point where she was hitting him across the head with the map he had bought. They had finally managed to locate where the water bus stops were and were trying to decide which boat they needed to take.

The choice had been between the ATVO bus which would have taken them to Piazzale Roma or the Alilaguna waterbus which would take them to San Marco. Ino had been insistent on going to Piazzale Roma, which would have been quite useless as, Neji's map has rightly indicated, it went in the wrong direction.

Ino had now given up with her hitting of Neji's head when he caught her hand by the wrist in mid air. His cool glare had roamed across her face and her eyes had briefly widened before she pulled away, boarding the bus with the gracious help of the conductor. Once again leaving her baggage for her friends to pick up. Sasuke sighed, moderately entertaining now it may be, he could tell their constant bickering would get grating soon.

It still hadn't hit him that he was in Venice. That he was close to seeing the culture the place was infused with. For him, they were simply at another airport with the sun brighter, the sky bluer and the air thicker. A bead of sweat trailed a lazy path from the nape of his neck down the length of his spine. He felt uncomfortably hot but still eyed with disdain the other tourists waiting in line with their hand held fans and water bottles.

He began helping Neji lug the suitcases into the boat. He was thoroughly convinced that Ino carried with her the dead bodies of those that had wronged her and that Neji was likely to join them soon.

* * *

Naruto was sprinting, his energy returned once he realised how late it was getting, and that if he didn't catch the 4 o'clock Alilaguna waterbus back to San Marco he'd have to wait another hour before the next one arrived. His feet slapped the asphalt as he increased his speed; his back pack was slung over one arm as he tried to shift it to the other while running. The afternoon air was only slightly less warm than before and the now orange sun hung low in the sky casting pink undertones to the clouds.

He caught sight of the motoscafi water boat tied down to one of the poles at the side of the harbor with rope. Speeding up it came into view and he saw that it was packed, one last pink-haired passenger was being helped onto the constantly moving surface of the boat as the engine revved, more water being whipped into foam.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled out in vain as the sound of his voice didn't carry very far over, "un momento!" His ineptness at Italian did however get some attention; the last passenger turned her head towards him. She saw him waving frantically and indicated to the conductor to stop unraveling the rope that held the boat in place.

Naruto put on a burst of speed for the last few yards before coming to a stop, his hands dropping down to brace on his knees as he drew in quiet short breaths. Recovering a little, he clambered quickly into the boat. In his eagerness to say thank you to the pretty young woman who was watching him with a hint of curiosity he tripped over the rope, falling comically at her feet.

His eye twitched as he lay on the floor at her feet, reluctant to move and see what would most likely be a sneer marring her features. She had pretty feet too. While he was noticing that, she had bent down so that she was as close to eye level as possible. Naruto's eyes widened at her smile and he grinned back in response.

They stood up, Naruto rubbing the back of his head in uncertainty. The conductor had left, raising an eyebrow at the pair as he did so.

"Ciao! Mi chiamo Naruto…" Naruto decided to test out his broken Italian again while slinging off his backpack and routing through it for his phrase book.

* * *

Sasuke didn't notice Sakura had fallen behind until Hinata had worriedly pointed it out to her cousin. Neji was now looking a little less like himself and increasingly harassed which was due to Ino picking up her favourite pastime. This involved pointing out attractive men and loudly discussing them as potential matches for Hinata.

Neji had rubbed at the furrow between his thin eyebrows, and was muttering about having to deal constantly with idiotic girls and Sasuke found himself volunteering to go look for Sakura.

He pushed through the crowded waterbus. People sat on plastic not-so-white seats, their suitcases safely towed away at the back of the bus. Sasuke cast a searching eye over the tourists, narrowing at anything pink that caught his eye. More often than not, the 'pink' belonged to the bald head of an overly large sweaty tourist.

Sasuke worked his way to along the wall where cool air was being blown in from the open window. His fingers brushed the cracked chipping paint of the wall as he stood on tip toes, craning to see around yet another large tourist. Finally he managed to get to the back where a door stood ajar, the back exit for passengers who wanted to walk around the outside.

He pushed the door slightly, which immediately swung back at him. Glaring at it, he pushed a little more firmly, holding it open. Sakura's characteristic pink hair came into view. She was sat to the side on one of the benches with her back to him, talking amicably to what appeared to him as a tuft of blond hair and a pair of legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.

"Sakura," he called, "we're at the front." He saw her start at the sound of his voice but didn't wait for her reply. Turning on his heel he walked back inside. He didn't particularly want to be drawn into an exaggeratedly polite conversation with some stranger, discussing in great detail how delightful the weather was. Sakura could join them when she was done.

* * *

The woman, girl really, smiled again. "Hi, Naruto," she spoke in perfect English. Naruto stopped rooting through his bag for his phrase book and looked up at her sheepishly. He grinned at her feeling suddenly at a loss of what to say.

Her green eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm Sakura," and for some reason Naruto found himself smiling more in response.

"Are you on holiday, too?" She went to sit on the benches provided, "my friends are around here somewhere," she spoke while peering through the open door.

"Nah, I'm going home tomorrow, I was seeing some friends off…" He didn't feel all that heavy in his heart anymore; there were always new friends to make, new people to expose to his pranks. He would just miss the old ones. Even Sai.

They started talking because when Naruto was nervous, he talked, a lot. Sakura and her friends were here on holiday for a week. Naruto was excited to find out that she was from England too, her accent had been pretty neutral and soon enough he was talking about it animatedly.

"Yeah! When I first visited the zoo, I could have sworn that the penguin tried to bite me." Naruto scrunched his face up at the memory. He left out the fact that he had gone alone, slipping out of the house while his foster father had been passed out on the living room sofa. "I'm telling you, it attacked. Penguins are evil." He finished off the statement, crossing his arms, a pout threatening to curve his lips. Sakura giggled in response.

She jumped though when a low voice spoke from behind, "Sakura, we're at the front." And before Naruto could turn his head to get a look at her friend, the man had disappeared behind the swinging doors. He caught a glimpse of someone tall with dark hair, the back of their heel clicking out of view.

He turned back to Sakura who looked a little agitated now. She was twisting her hands in her lap and suddenly the vivacious woman he had been talking to had turned into something meek and small. She smiled at him hesitatingly.

"They're probably worried about where I am," Naruto wanted to point out that her friend hadn't seemed particularly fussed. However he could see her demeanor had changed in subtle shifts.

He grinned, forced, so that the linear marks stretched with curve of his cheek bones. "You should go find them!"

She put up a small amount of a protest out of politeness before leaving with an "it was so nice to meet you," and disappearing behind the swinging door.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Naruto sighed, standing up to lean against the railings. He bent over to watch the water as the sun heated the back of his neck.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were in their element. Even Hinata's shy nature couldn't hide her excitement. They were currently in Rialto market. The late afternoon sun cast a warm orange glow on the cobbled streets of Venice. They had decided to pass through the Rialto market on their way to the apartment they were renting for the week. They had wanted to pick up some food but quickly realised that the food stalls would not be up.

Sakura and Ino flitted from stall to stall trying on the jewelry, fingering the clothes and gazing with love sick expressions at the intricate beautifully designed masks. Sasuke looked around him and felt an inner peace wash over him. Everything was so different here compared to back home. It was all in colour.

Hinata was trying on a purple mask made of satin and gold leaves, held together with a twisting of gold wire around the edges. Neji was watching her with a calm smile on his face. Sakura and Ino eventually settled on finding their own masks. Sakura's was a rich green which, had Sasuke been inclined to notice, matched her eyes perfectly. Ino, similarity picked one to enhance her light blue eyes; blue with purple edges. Both of theirs were to be held with handles.

"You are all going to the festival tonight, yes?" The stall owner spoke his heavy Italian accent which had Ino staring starry eyed at him. Sasuke refused to acknowledge that the thought that the man was indeed very beautiful had crossed his mind. The fact that question was directed at him surprised him a little and he ignored it completely.

Neji's smile morphed to a scowl when he saw Ino questioning the man further. Sasuke smirked. Neji was rather transparent at these times; he couldn't understand why Neji just didn't fuck her and get it out of his system. It wasn't like Ino would object.

"The festival tonight," the deep voice continued, his English improving as the three girls around him gave him their complete attention. "The feast of La Sensa is tonight. It is the Sunday after the Ascension of our Lord Jesus' into heaven," Sasuke stopped paying attention once a worshipping light entered the man's eyes. Neji seemed to have had the same reaction, but their female counterparts urged the man to continue.

He continued to talk about the historical boats that would be used in the water procession, describing the landmarks that they would go through. Sasuke looked around and his eye caught on another mask. It was made of yellow silk, narrower than the girls' masks and firmer, framed with two green leaves on the right side and with touches of gold on the edges. He gazed at it for a little while longer before his attention was drawn back to the group. Neji was donning a slim light grey mens' mask and was handing him a similar black one out to him with a neutral expression.

* * *

"No no, sir, you must buy a mask," the dark skinned stall owner spoke, pulling Naruto away from the cheap tourist trinkets. "How can you go to the festival tonight without one? The girls want an air of mystery in a man!"

Naruto bought it hook, line and sinker and immediately started looking around at the expensive masks, most of which he could currently not afford. He flitted from mask to mask, trying out on all the extravagant ones, striking dramatic poses in the mirror provided. And in the back of his mind he tried to find one that would cover his marks.

"I want that one," Naruto pointed with enthusiasm at his chosen mask, digging through his frog wallet for the remainder of his money. He wanted to take home a reminder of his stay there. Out of all the places he had visited, Venice was the one that held the most room in his heart. He wanted to always remember how warm the cobbled stones were. That at almost every corner he could see the expanse of water, the wooden bridges and even the moss crawling up the sides of the buildings.

* * *

Sasuke fingered the slim Italian cigarette he'd just pulled out from the packet. He had fallen behind from the rest of the group. Ino had been goading Neji again and Sakura seemed to think the romantic scenery of Venice was just the place to make moony eyes at him. They had ended up walking along to the docks for the festival. Locating their apartment hadn't been easy. Sasuke had finally snapped enough to snatch the map out of the Ino's hands and walked ahead, not caring if the others followed.

Sasuke was now dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, with the mask obscuring half his face. His lips parted for the cigarette and it slide between them as a hand reached up, cupping the white stick to light the tip.

Sasuke had slipped away for what had only meant to be a short while but somehow he couldn't bring himself to go find them through the crowd. Fat drops began falling, and it was typical that his cigarette was put out before he could inhale. Cupping his hand again, he relit the tip, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out as his lips parted once more, the nicotine already singing through his system. As the smoke before him cleared his eyes caught a twinkle of gold. He found himself looking into deep blue eyes framed with a yellow silk mask. A young man sat some distance away, his gaze directed on Sasuke, their eyes locked for a long moment. Sasuke's cigarette hung limp at the edge of his lips. He pulled it away, crushing the embers with his heel. Spiky blond hair fell in locks tangled with the leaves of the mask. He knew that yellow silk mask and he knew those eyes.

The rain continued to fall and after so long of outright staring did Sasuke realize he was steadily becoming soaked. He quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes before turning and entering the building nearest with two stone lions at the entrance.

* * *

Naruto shifted his mask slightly, securing it in place. He didn't know what he was thinking coming alone to this festival. It was either groups of friends or couples holding hands. He had stopped previously in surprise as one pair suddenly started kissing passionately before his eyes. They had seemed to be having an argument one moment, and the next, the man with long dark hair had grabbed the girl, one hand gripping the back of her pony tail, tugging it to angle her face upwards and the other hand on the small of her back. He brought his face down to her surprised one and was soon kissing her soundly.

Naruto knew he shouldn't have stopped to stare so shamelessly, but it made him grin to think that that was their first kiss. Even if it had looked like the man with the grey mask was just kissing her in order for her to shut up.

He had broken away from the crowd after a while. He had seen something that had caught his interest so alarmingly quickly that he hadn't realised he was following until it was too late.

Pale skin and dark eyes were all he could think of. Naruto didn't think his breath could catch at the sight of such a beautiful man. He had followed him until he saw him stop and lean against the wall of an old museum he recognized. In the light of the moon obscured partially by purple bruised clouds, Naruto watched as the man's lips parted for a cigarette, his own mouth mirroring the action.

Even with the rain falling he didn't blink, and his mouth remained dry. He followed again the instant the other turned to enter the building. He patted the stone lion on the snout as he went.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed the stranger around the collar as soon as he was in distance pushing him up against the wall. The building was dark but he could tell that it was in the process of demolition. The wall crumbled slightly at the force he used.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The other spoke, barely getting out his words before Sasuke moved forwards, placing his head within an inch of the man's mouth.

"Taking a risk," Sasuke murmured, his breath entering the parted lips. Then his mouth met the other's

Sasuke moved his body against the other's rubbing against him as they kissed. Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of pressing the toned body harder against the wall. His hands released the grip on the collar to brace on the dusty surface behind, trapping the other in place.

Sasuke was ready for the push when it came, and stepped smoothly to the side as the mouth twisted away from his.

* * *


	3. Part III

**A/N:** Written for hina88 who has managed to survive 21 years _;; Happy Birthday Hina! IPU XDD Chapter beta'd by Questofdreams Really really sorry for how long it took to update this, but umm, it's complete now so there's resolution, that's something right? *bricked* TT_TT

* * *

Naruto stumbled as he backed away. He didn't know what he was doing, not really. Thick layers of dust cushioned his steps, small clouds floated around his feet as he continued to move away.

"What's your name?" he demanded of the stranger who, with this feeling of vertigo, he wanted to know implicitly. Naruto squinted at him in the dim lighting. All the colours had seeped out of their surroundings and shades of grey were all he could pick out of the other man's features. The black mask that covered the upper half of his face shielded any details of his eyes and Naruto itched to remove it and find colour.

He didn't answer Naruto's question, a breath puffed out from between his lips as if in irritation. He walked closer, lithe firm movements of a man with a purpose. Naruto eyed him warily.

"It's not important." He spoke when he was close enough that the words echoed in Naruto's ears despite the low tone.

Naruto hesitated, the air felt thicker than before. This wasn't the sort of thing that he did. Touch, being touched, touching… it was important to him. The unique feeling of warm skin and muscle, life, under his fingertips to be held and pressed and touched. It mattered, it should have meaning.

Brief panic was quelled as the man stepped closer and touched chapped lips to Naruto's. Then he moved back slightly, waiting for Naruto's response.

He was standing so close, there could only have been a few millimetres between their mouths. Naruto could feel the faint brush of breath from the other against his lips as teasing touches of air.

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed forward. It was clumsy. Their masks clashed and his dug into his cheeks, contrasting with the almost sweet soft kisses. Naruto tugged at the other's lips, biting them softly until they parted.

He was backed into the wall opposite. It took fifteen steps to reach it, with little plumes of dust erupting around their feet. The wall crumbled with Naruto's contact. Naruto felt warmer, the cool air of Venice nights were distant and all he could feel was heat, heat curling in his abdomen, in his hands from grasping thin shoulders tight and the warm slickness of a tongue touching his with a roughness and underlying tentative stroke. He tasted like smoke.

Naruto breathed in deep, taking in the scent of the other, that musky smell of sweat and skin mixed with the traces of the dust clouds. His cheeks felt too warm, a drop of sweat beaded at his neck and traced the curve of his spine; he arched from the sticky feel of it.

He felt hands move lower over his torso, long fingers stroking while the palms pressed in harshly. They lifted up his t-shirt to expose his stomach to cooler air. A tremor ran through him as skin met skin, blunt nails being dragged over his belly and lower.

Naruto shuddered as their groins collided and his hands moved from the intense grip on the other's shoulders to his waist, slipping around to his back and pulling up the shirt tucked in there. His hands met slick skin and he pulled them closer together.

It felt good. This heated exchange, the grind of a hard warm body against his. His fingers slipped up to the masked face that had stopped kissing, just the rhythmic grind of their groins together. Naruto could make out the faint hint of colour over the cheeks, the mouth wet and red. He gasped and his fingers jolted up to the edge of the mask his palm slipping under the jaw to cup it. Eyes of which colour he couldn't decipher snapped to his and tugged his head out of Naruto's grip.

Naruto growled in frustration. The other's hips were still jerking into his, his hands still holding Naruto's arms and his head now resting on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stubbornly refused to let the issue go. His hand slipped in between them and he gripped the other through his pants, his hand moving up and down with strong sure strokes. The other hand came to pull the man's head back by his length of spiky dark hair. The hand travelled to the nape of a pale neck up the angular jaw to brush fingertips at the cheekbones. The dark eyes hiding beneath had narrowed, but his lips were still parted allowing small pants to be released, warm puffs onto Naruto's face.

Naruto's hand moved upwards, and worked at unzipping him, palming him now through his underwear. He gasped and Naruto delighted in seeing the lack of control in this stranger. He so desperately wanted to know more and then maybe he could feel more. His fingers gripped the mask and moved to pull at it; his wrist was caught and twisted away. And his mouth was attacked with angry harsh kisses, biting into him and pushing his head back into the wall.

Another hand moved to join Naruto's between their bodies and soon, Naruto's nerves were singing with pleasure as all his muscles tensed and prepared for release. He mouthed at the neck before him, losing all energy and jerking his hips in quick succession; his partner mirrored his actions and dug his fingers into his shoulders as he came.

They stood awkwardly for a while, their hands moving to more appropriate places but their bodies were still close enough to feel the other's heat. Naruto felt the loss of his body warmth, along with the uncomfortable stickiness cooling in his pants.

His hand itched once more to remove that mask, never mind that his own was firmly in place, hiding those birthmarks that had always drawn attention, points and stares from ill-mannered children.

"Let me see." He felt any flash of personality he'd been witness to all but disappear. The eyes before him were dull again, as grey as the rest of the surroundings with their colours leached out.

"No."

This arrogant, rude stranger frustrated Naruto and he wanted to hold on tightly, irrationally, because he had touched this man, and he wanted to touch him again and again, and know why this one touch suddenly seemed so important.

Naruto watched numbly as the man adjusted his clothing and moved to a safer distance to pick up a jacket that must have been discarded at some point.

He called out 'Wait' when it was too late and the other had already left.

* * *

Sasuke watched with increasing irritation as Ino bartered with the oarsman over the price for a gondola ride. They stood on wooden boards near the water's edge, a line of the traditional rowing boats were tied to poles. Sasuke watched them gently float with the movement of the water.

"Twenty euros per passenger?! You're having a laugh!" Ino stood with her hands on her hips; two minutes into the tirade and she'd be wagging her finger at them. Neji, for whatever reason, seemed to be more pissed off with her than usual. The other oarsman were watching with great interest at the scene Ino was creating.

"Madam… you don't understand…"

"Oh I don't understand all right! Just because we're tourists, you want to take us for a ride, and not literally!"

Hinata put a calming hand on Ino.

"No, Hinata! I will not tolerate this!"

Ino seemed to be far more dramatic too. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Sakura who was trying to look like she didn't know anything.

He went back to observing the dirty waters, colours green and brown bleeding together. Sasuke was trying not to think of the night before and the weirdness it sparked within him. He'd left the abandoned building and headed home, not giving much thought to his friends worrying about him. He had paid for the repercussions of that when they had arrived back at the rented flat not soon after. Ino ranting, Sakura banging things violently, Hinata being close to tears and Neji watching him with that look that he said he knew exactly what Sasuke had been doing. Ino had eventually ceased ranting and Sakura had stopped aiming things at his head.

Venice was loud for ten AM, and the chattering of the Italians mixed with the tourists was a welcome if annoying distraction. He idly watched another interaction some distance away, loud Italian accents carried across to him and he looked on with little interest as a blond tourist attracted attention with his ticket problem. Growing bored, he turned away to watch the curves and dips of the water lapping at the gondolas' edges.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe this shit was happening to him for the second time in twenty four hours. He rooted through his bag for his phrase book. He had to explain that his ticket was for this stop and damn it he'd paid the right amount of money and what difference did it make if he got off here or five minutes later anyway?!

"I. Don't. Have. Any. More. Money." He spoke as slowly and as clearly as he could. The angry Italian conductor wasn't having any of it though. He barked to one of the girls standing nearby who scampered away and returned with yet another angry Italian.

Naruto was not in a good mood. He was worried he'd miss his flight back. He didn't do well with airports, what with the huge potential of him getting lost and ending up on a flight to Australia. He'd overslept too. Naruto had returned to the youth hostel and showered, his mind no longer numb, mostly just angry. He was angry at the stranger who he felt had acted unnecessarily mysterious and overly dramatic, and annoyed with himself for still wanting to know more and then maybe touch just a little bit more.

He'd gone to bed that night with uneasiness heavy in his belly and a dull ache at the back of his eyes. Naruto wished he'd acted faster. He didn't even have the image of the man walking away from him. It'd all become hazy and all he could clearly remember was the gasps, puffs of warm hair, heated skin and their jerky movements. Naruto hadn't slept well, all he'd seen in his mind's eye was that damn mask, and thin lips kissed pink and wet.

There was no Sai to come to his rescue this time and slip him his own ticket. And Naruto was getting more confused as the two Italians began conversing fast, gesturing widely, pointing occasionally at him. Naruto wondered if he could sneak off as they began arguing.

He glanced longingly at the expanse of water, the humid air making the thought of stripping off and water bombing in a good idea. The dirty colour of it didn't dissuade him from imagining how cool the water would be around his sweaty body.

Naruto's gaze slipped over to where others were arguing. He grinned at hearing another British accent. A blonde stood there giving some poor guy a good talking to. Naruto privately agreed with whatever her issue was, seeing as his own problem wasn't making much headway. He observed the rest of the group, another two girls, one with striking pink hair. He jumped with recognition; it was Sakura. Naruto was half way to calling out to her, his hand in the air, when he realised there really wasn't much point. What would he say? 'Hi, remember me? Okay gotta go catch a flight out of here, bye!'? Naruto looked at the rest of their party, a pale man with long dark hair, clearly far too horny for his own good since the blonde's argumentative nature seemed to be turning him on. Another stood a little away from the group, his back turned displaying a tense frame.

A hand clapped his shoulder, and he turned with a sigh back to the issue at hand.

Naruto managed to push past the problem by shoving the few coins he had left at them. He had the next waterbus to the airport to catch. He was going home and he didn't know how he felt about it.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Sasuke returned to his room after a long day of lectures. His third year schedule was filled heavily and he found all he did these days was study, down coffee like it was water and try not to pass out when the caffeine left his system. He passed several dorm room doors on his way to his room; loud music blared out of one of them. Someone was having a party and that meant Sasuke wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

Entering his room, he shoved the numerous cups of coffee aside on his desk to make space for his laptop. He was ahead of his lectures and was attempting to complete his dissertation in the first weeks it had been assigned despite the due date being in April, and it only being late October currently.

Sasuke lay down on his bed fully clothed; his body curled in on itself as he waited for sleep to come. He allowed his mind to drift back to that night in Venice. The rest of the trip had been completely unmemorable. But that one evening he could recall in sharp relief. He thought of the yellow silk mask and the intense eyes it framed, the spikes of fair hair and his hand running through them, feeling the coarseness of a boy's hair. He remembered full lips twisted with confusion and what urgency that face sparked in the pit of his gut.

Sasuke did somewhat regret not sticking around longer, to find out more about who he was and why Sasuke felt so drawn to him. It wasn't anything absurd as love, but it was something all right.

The music down the hall continued to thrum through his room, not loud enough for him to have a valid complaint, but certainly grating enough that he could concentrate on little else but the muffled words that he couldn't quite make out.

The knock at his door drew him out of thoughts of strangling whatever idiot was disturbing his peace and directed them at this new person.

"What?" Sasuke spoke bluntly, narrowed eyes taking in the student before him.

"Hey! I'm Naruto, you're Sasuke, right? I live a few doors down."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further at the voice. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to, you know, introduce myself. I've been here for a few weeks and…"

"And what?" Sasuke scrutinised him. He wanted Naruto to get to the point; in the same instance he wanted time to figure out what it was about Naruto that bothered Sasuke.

"I'm having a kind of party in my room, you're invited…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes leaving Sasuke's and fixing on something behind Sasuke.

"Not interested."

Sasuke didn't bother to wait for Naruto's reply and clicked his door shut. He wanted sleep.

* * *

Naruto paced his room. He hadn't imagined the black mask hanging on the wall behind Sasuke's head. This could be one huge giant coincidence. But he thought about it a little more nevertheless.

This was Naruto's first year at university; he was at lease two years older than most students due to his gap years and had been trying his hardest to settle in. People remembered him here, more for his vibrant personality than the marks lining his cheeks. He had liked that. But university had been overwhelming. Settling into a routine, attending lectures and social expectations sometimes wore him down.

He'd known who Sasuke was. The third year resident in their dorm, who was surly and kept to himself. Sasuke who barely glanced at Naruto, which made Naruto itch with the need to shake him and ask Sasuke why he was the way he was.

But the mask. It was pinned by its ribbons on Sasuke's notice board amidst his timetable and various other notes. There weren't even photos of family or friends.

And now Naruto was convinced that Sasuke was the guy who had touched him, who had wanted him with his mask on, who had kissed him with such eagerness and who tasted like smoke.

He thought back to more of what he knew of Sasuke, and it turned out he knew very little. Naruto could describe the texture of his skin, pinpoint the exact temperature emitted from his palms, but as for the mundane details of who Sasuke was, he fell short. Naruto was convinced that he had made those thin lips curve in a kiss; he just had to be sure.

* * *

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed. This was the fifth time Naruto had come knocking at his door in the past week. "I don't have a cup of sugar, I don't have spare pens, I don't have extra printing paper. What do you want?"

Naruto contemplated his answer, and Sasuke watched in morbid fascination as Naruto let loose a tirade of excuses and about what he wanted.

"-When I was a kid, I really wanted to be astronaut, but aliens kinda freak me out now, so I dunno, I also want cake at the moment and may-"

"From me, Naruto, what do you want from _me_." Sasuke's temper was wearing thin and it only seemed to make Naruto happier. Naruto flashed a grin at him, the expression of someone who didn't look like he was going anywhere else anytime soon.

"What did you want to be when you were little, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. Naruto took the opportunity to walk into his room and flop onto the bed. It was going to be one of those afternoons. Naruto's company had started to creep up on him, and Sasuke didn't mind him as much as he would have led Naruto to believe.

* * *

"Smoking is a terrible habit, you know." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on the grass. They were on the lawn at the front of the campus.

Sasuke's eyes flicked briefly towards Naruto as he put the cigarette out. Sasuke was learning it seemed. Naruto's lectures about health could last for hours. Naruto grinned at Sasuke. His hand touched Sasuke's, lightly, almost accidentally. He was warm, and didn't seem to notice the light touches Naruto had taken to giving Sasuke.

Sasuke had begrudgingly accepted Naruto's friendship. Naruto's powers of persuasion were feared by many. Naruto thought Sasuke was going soft sometimes, but Sasuke usually dissuaded him of those thoughts with a scathing comment about Naruto's intelligence, or lack thereof.

Naruto glanced at his friend. He sat with knees propped up and book resting on them, his hair revealing little strips of pale skin. Naruto would think about mouthing his neckline, and licking the dip in his collarbone far too often.

Naruto nudged Sasuke and he grunted, handing over his packet of cigarettes. Naruto wondered if he would still taste like smoke.

* * *

Sasuke had gone to bed that night thinking a little harder than usual about Naruto's skin. It always felt so cool when he touched him; it was surprising for someone so incessantly bright.

He woke at five AM to the sound of his door being hammered. Whoever it was would die a quick death by Sasuke's stapler to their eye. He stumbled across the room, and groped his way to the door, not bothering to switch the light on.

Sasuke barely registered what his eyes were telling him before his mouth was attacked and his hips were gripped painfully by Naruto. He was being kissed by Naruto, Naruto who was wearing a yellow silk Venetian mask. Naruto, whose mouth moved against Sasuke's in a way that hinted at more than just déjà vu.

Naruto pushed them away from Sasuke's door and further into the room, backed him up to his desk, all the while with his hands moving over Sasuke. Like he couldn't get enough, like Sasuke would stop him soon.

Naruto pulled his mouth away. Sasuke could see more clearly in the darkness the colour of Naruto's eyes than he had that night three months prior. He knew who Naruto was and that knowledge intensified what he was feeling.

Naruto reached behind him, he unpinned Sasuke's mask from the notice board and brought it to Sasuke's face. He held the mask up and leaned in to kiss the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto's knees knocked into his and then one pushed in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke brought his hands up to Naruto's face and untied the mask, letting it fall away to the floor.

He kissed Naruto again, just once before reaching for Naruto's hand, still holding the mask to Sasuke's face. He pulled away Naruto's hand and the black mask fell to the floor landing next to the yellow silk one.

Naruto looked taken aback, but didn't say anything as Sasuke traced the curve of his eyebrow, fingers trailing along his jaw before going to the back of his neck to drag their mouths together.

His back dug into the desk behind and he pushed at Naruto. They stumbled in a clumsy path towards Sasuke's narrow single bed. Naruto's hand pushed into his loose pyjama pants and Sasuke arched into the touch. Sure fingers wrapped around him, pulling, tugging, making him gasp into the mouth above his.

Sasuke pulled away Naruto's thin t-shirt, pulling it up, much like he had done last time, hands ghosting over the stomach, feeling the skin and muscle there twitch beneath his fingertips. His nail curved around a nipple and Naruto groaned into his neck.

Sasuke came with the feeling of such utter completion that his mind blanked for a few moments. He drew in ragged breaths, Naruto's own mingling with his.

"I know who you are now," Naruto whispered against his mouth, in between kisses, his warm breath intoxicating.

Sasuke's mouth curved in a smile, his mouth pressed hard against Naruto's.

The End.


End file.
